


Лед

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — «Блэкуотерский журнал» сообщает, что к уик-энду поездом привезут свежую партию льда, и рекомендует поторапливаться, если мы хотим успеть ухватить кусочек, — говорит Мэри, расправляя замятую газетную страницу по столу в гостиной.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Mary Linton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Лед

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lerkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Haunting in New Austin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585973) by [Armengard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armengard/pseuds/Armengard). 



— «Блэкуотерский журнал» сообщает, что к уик-энду поездом привезут свежую партию льда, и рекомендует поторапливаться, если мы хотим успеть ухватить кусочек, — говорит Мэри, расправляя замятую газетную страницу по столу в гостиной.

— Было бы оч-чень неплохо, — доносится ленивый голос Сэди с дивана, и Мэри оборачивается в ее сторону.

Это лето в Нью Остине выдалось жарким даже по местным меркам — столбик термометра на кухне упорно держится между девяносто и девяносто пятью, не желая падать ниже даже ночью. Мэри встречается взглядом с Сэди, которая, кажется, одним своим присутствием добавляет воздуху лишних градусов — она устало откинулась на подушки, и ее совершенно не застегнутая рубашка едва ли скрывает грудь.

Мэри до сих пор не может позволить себе таких вольностей — даже в собственном доме, где нет никого, кроме женщины, не раз и не два видевшей ее в чем мать родила. Раньше Мэри нравилось думать, что подобное взращенное родителями пуританство идет девушке на пользу. Много воды утекло с тех пор; но привычки остаются привычками, которых не вытравишь, как ни старайся.

Мэри присаживается рядом с Сэди, поправляет юбки и чувствует, как ткань блузы липнет к влажной от пота спине.

— Да, очень, — вздыхает она, мечтательно прикрыв глаза.

— О чем думаешь? — Мэри не нужно открывать их, чтобы почувствовать на себе взгляд Сэди.

— О лимонаде со льдом.

— М-м-м... — хрипло тянет Сэди, и от этого едва ли не стона, почти что вульгарного, Мэри снова чувствует тонкое, сворачивающееся внутри тепло. Снова, как будто слышит его в первый раз. Как будто это первый их с Сэди день вместе.

— А ты? — Мэри поворачивается к ней вполоборота.

— А я... О том, как кусочек льда скользит по твоей коже. — Сэди беззвучно смеется, заметив, должно быть, как залились румянцем щеки Мэри.

— Это... это мне по душе, — делает Мэри деловой вид.

— Ну еще бы, — отвечает Сэди. — Я бы сейчас нырнула в целую ванну льда, да вот только на такое роскошество нужно еще с десяток засранцев шерифу привезти. А вот на несколько кусочков у меня очень даже хватит, — добавляет она, вплотную придвинувшись к Мэри.

Мэри становится еще жарче, чем прежде, — лето с Сэди совершенно невыносимо, — голая кожа касается голой кожи, и Мэри со смехом отталкивает ее.

— И на лимоны.

— И на лимоны. А пока можно просто раздеться.


End file.
